Alternate Turtles
by Kittykat235
Summary: With everything in an alternate universe, the alternate turtles don't have just patrol to worry about, now it was high school. They now have gifts they have to hide. They will have to face more and more challenges and go on new missions that are getting more bizarre by the second.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT #19

"Dona, are you finished with my math homework?" Michele walks into Dona's enormous room. Michele didn't even call it her room anymore because it is a lab. Dona does science experiments in the lab that Michele didn't understand and care to try.

"Hey, do you want me to do it or not?" She scribbles down the last equation and hands it to Michele, who hugs her in return. "Thank you!" Michele runs out of the room into another with her blonde ponytails bouncing. Dona accepts the thank you, but it doesn't mean much anymore considering she does her homework every day. She's tried to teach her, but she's so uncooperative. So Dona told Michele she would do her homework as long as she tried her hardest.

The littlest sister didn't need to try her hardest because they have training after school and can't afford her to go to detention. They had to work hard on training, but homework wasn't a problem to the sisters except Michele. They still wanted to try in school even though they wouldn't have big careers due to their appearance.

They would appear normal to any other person as a human due to what they wear. But all of them are special in their own way, but connected together. They live very deep in the woods in a penthouse where they can practice their training more freely where they can't hurt anyone. They have marks to show what they are and what they can do, but do everything they can to hide it when vulnerable with their identity.

"Michele!" Everyone could hear Rachel's yell through the whole house. Even though it is 11:30 at night, Michele still must have pulled a prank on Rachel not even minding the time. Rachel had started to seem a little on the edge, more than usual. But none of her sisters can figure out why. They think it has to do with school. They had started school a few months prior from now and Rachel didn't like the idea.

They never went to school because when they were smaller, they couldn't control their gifts they were born with. They had never met their mother or father. They were found by their sensei in an alley. They had nothing and nowhere to go, so she took the girls in and adopted them. She didn't know at the time about their gifts but soon found out after Rachel accidentally set a couch on fire. Their sensei learned that each one of the girls possessed a power of an element; earth, water, wind, and fire. The sisters refer to them as gifts and curses.

Lilian, she has the power of water. She leads everyone and is very fluent. But, she is reminded of the curse of her power when she tries to eat. Her body rejects the food and throws it back up, but, somehow, her power caused this, but she is still healthy and does not need food to live. She is marked with a medium blue tattoo that swirls around her shoulder until it reaches her pointer finger. She has midnight blue eyes that glow representing herself as much as her tattoo

Rachel, she has the power of fire. She has a temper but her attitude sometimes leads to good things. But, her burden of her power is she cannot touch anyone. Her power has taken over her body and if touched, the person will be burned. She may touch other things, but cannot make contact with another person and there is no way of changing it. She is marked with a vibrant red tattoo that is shaped the same as her other sisters. She has vibrant red glowing eyes that could scare you by making any move.

Michele, she has the power of wind. She is outgoing and tries to brighten up the mood in tense situations or not. Her burden is she can hear anything as long as the wind is blowing. She is able to hear conversations, TV, anything. But, sometimes it could get a little too crowded. It took her a while, but she finally learned how to control it and use it when she wants to, but sometimes it comes back to haunt her. She is marked with a baby blue tattoo with white descending fluent lines joining the color down her arm. She has bright orange eyes that represent all of her personality.

Dona, she has the power of earth. She is brilliant, but lacks knowledge when it comes to socialization. She, however, when it comes to her nervousness, which doesn't happen very often, she makes a small earthquake. She doesn't worry about it much because she is pretty confident in sharing and participating, but her sisters think its funny when it happens. She is always trying to perfect it but sometimes gets caught up into the laughter with her sisters. She has a dark green tattoo running down her arm. She has glowing violet eyes that could figure you out.

"Michele!" Rachel stomps out of her room in fury like she does almost every night from her sister's pranks. "Help me!" Michele runs into Dona's lab giggling softly holding in her gigantic laugh that would burst any second. Dona is pushed in front of her sister as she cowers behind her shaking in laughter. "What did you do this time?" Dona thought it was better to ask before she explains it abruptly before she gains the thought that she wants to know. She snorted and held her hand up to her face trying to be quiet.

"Michele! Where are you?!" Rachel storms in her vibrant red eyes flaming with anger. She was soaked from head to toe in water that was dripping as she walks. "Where is she?!" She quickly walks up to Dona and looks over her shoulder where Michele once was where she usually hides; behind Dona. Dona turns around expecting her little sister to be crouching behind her, but was met with nothing. "Uh….well…..she, she isn't here, she never came in here in fact." Dona crosses her arms trying to hides the stutter in her obvious lie. She had always been terrible with lies.

Rachel looks into Dona dark green eyes looking for the answer like she looked through her mind just staring. Rachel opens her eyes wide realizing where Michele would be. She slowly looks up to meet Michele's baby blue eyes above her with a wide smile spread across her face.

"MICHELE!" Michele drops onto her, both crashing on the ground while Dona quickly steps away so she won't get pulled into it. "Have a nice shower?" Michele says giggling. She had Rachel pinned to the ground, but she quickly got out of her sisters grasp flipping onto her considering she could overpower her any day.

"I'm going to kill you!" Dona quickly went between the girls and pushed them apart. "Guys! Most goodness! Michele, what did you do?" She giggles holding her hand to her mouth glancing at Rachel's expression. "I filled this bucket of water and put it on Rachel's door, so when she opens it, the bucket would spill!" She hunches over clutching her stomach as she laughs at her joke barely managing to not fall on the ground.

"Rachel, how about you continue this outside my lab." Dona knew her sister deserved it and would stop the fight, but they were in her lab. They could break something and with no exception should have them in there. "Fine…." She walks out of the lab far behind Michele who ran out yelling with a smile on her face.

'This is going to be a long night.'

Later the sisters were eating at the table with sensei. They were having loud conversations about school, telling sensei about all their classes and the friends they made. Michele had made many friends, but Lilian, Rachel, and Dona didn't talk much. Lilian had made a friend named Britney who introduced her to her others friends. But she didn't really talk to them much, just Britney. Rachel didn't talk to anyone unless someone was trying to make friends with her, she would be nice but never talk to them much after a while. Dona talked to this one girl named Kylie occasionally in their advanced engineering class, which they both loved. But Dona started to talk more and more to a guy named Ashton. She enjoyed talking to her and he enjoys it to.

They both have a lot in common, except the powers thing. They both are smart and they love sports but Ashton would always ask why Dona didn't try out for any teams like soccer, basketball or even cheerleading. She quickly said no when he asked but wouldn't tell him why. It's obvious that all of the sisters could beat anyone in any kind of sport even if they haven't played it before. They were perfect for the teams especially cheerleading. They had toned slim but muscular bodies and could do anything the highest ranks were. But, they would attract attention. Dona never showed Ashton what she could do, she only told him and he believed every word. But she would never tell him what she could really do.

They even began to hang with each other out of school. They would try to talk about anything besides school. Dona asks him about his life but keeps her low and out of the spotlight. Ashton sometimes talked to the other sisters but it was usually where Dona was. _They were becoming true friends. But true friends can't know everything._

"Everyone, I got a hook on the poison snakes." Dona says making the room go quiet. She looks around to her family wondering if she was too loud.

"Where are they meeting?" Lilian says breaking the silence. They had been going after the stupid gang for months now and they hadn't gotten a sighting for a long time until now. They were recently trying to steal drugs but then went back to their normal doings of beating up innocents, stealing and kidnapping girls. Who knows what they're doing now.

"That abandoned warehouse on Wall St. at 11:30 tomorrow." Dona holds up her green phone showing the coordinates to everyone. She doesn't know what they're doing, just the meeting place. None of the sisters ask because they know she would tell them if she knew. Dona slumps her head down knowing she'll have to cancel her plans with Ashton to go to the pizza place tomorrow.

"Awwwwwww. Is someone sad because they can't go on their date tomorrow?" Michele makes a fake frown then burst into a laughter mixed with her snorts trying to breathe for air. She could never look sad with her bright eyes lighting up everything.

"It's not a date for the last time! How did you even know about it anyway?" She moves her hips in the worn out brown spinney chair.

"I have my ways." She plasters a grin on that's there to stay. Dona scowls at her as they stare at each other almost having mental communications.

"Girls, behave…..who is this date of yours?" Dona sighs knowing the whole point wasn't getting to any of them. Sensei wanted it to be a date but at the same time she didn't. There has been no one in the past they could trust and most likely not now. She had to hide herself away in the woods protecting the girls after she got into a fight with another ninja clan in Taiwan. That's how she found the girl. She just came from the plane having nowhere to go after running away knowing they would kill her on sight and her clan knew it was the best for her to leave and be safe. She wondered into an alley finding the girls getting a feeling to protect them. She knew they weren't normal and they needed protected after seeing their eyes.

"It's just a friend, his name is Ashton. We talk a lot and out for pizza sometimes. Not on a date." She emphasized. She was getting sick of her sisters picking on her about having a friend she wants to talk with. But, she could feel herself growing to like the boy. She tried to keep the feelings aside just concentrating on being friends and not doing anything to ruin her first and probably best she'll ever get friendship.

"I trust that you won't tell him anything?" She looks deep into her eyes seeing nothing but honesty. They both knew she would never tell anyone. Even if it was the biggest and most stupid excuse she could ever make.

"I won't sensei." She nods and sensei returns the gesture. They all had a feeling the poison snakes were up to no good.

_More than usual._

The next day at school, Dona walks down to Ashton's locker with her head down from exhaustion. They had a long session of training and the late dinner last night wasn't making any better. She propped her head up when she saw Ashton giving him a weak smile then yawning.

"Late night?" He asks smiling as she tries to stay standing. She nods and he puts his science book away running his hand through his short dark red hair. He stands next to Dona almost the same height but Ashton was a few inches taller. She was definitely tall for her age.

"Ashton, I'm so sorry, I'm going to have to cancel pizza plans tonight." She runs her fingers through her short, wavy, neutral brow hair that went to her hairline. Her haircut would have looked horrible on most girls, but she somehow managed to pull it off. It looked good on her.

Dona didn't really care much about her appearance. Except the fact she had to wear colored eye contacts that made her eyes look green. She didn't wear any makeup unlike her other sisters. Lilian and Michele wore some mascara but that was it. Rachel wore mascara and a little black eye shadow. She sometimes had problems with her contacts so she decided if she looked like most girls, except their clothes, not a lot of people with notice her. They all had to keep a low profile.

"Why? I was looking forward to it." He looks over to Dona who was looking straight forward with an expressionless face. He wondered why she cancelled a lot and he could tell she wasn't telling the truth but decided that he didn't want to invade her privacy. "My sisters and I have family coming over tonight from California and we never get to see them, so my mom is making me stay home." She keeps a straight forward ignoring the confused glances from Ashton. "Well I hope we can reschedule sometime." They stop in front of Ashton's second period class and he does a sarcastic bow. "See you tomorrow then." She giggles and does a curtsied. "Happy Friday." They exchange smiles and Dona walks through the busy crowd to her class.

'_He knows I'm lying.'_

"So how was PE?" Lilian and Rachel sit down at their regular lunch table where all four of them and sometimes Ashton when Dona and him are talking about a science project or something. But today was different. Rachel seemed furious and wouldn't stop glaring at a girl that was sitting across the room at the 'popular table'. She was a blonde with bright blue eye that would make any guy get on their knees and beg for her. She was just smirking the whole time while Rachel shot dagger glares at her trying to mentally kill her.

"See that blonde. She's in my PE class. I do not like her." Rachel looks down staring at her untouched food. "What did she do?" Lilian knew Rachel was having problems with another girl bullying her but she hadn't heard any stories about it. "S-She took my gloves." Lilian gasped. She knew it was hard for her sister. She wasn't able to make contact with anyone and taking her gloves was crossing the line. They convinced the gym teacher to let her keep them on saying she had a skin disease, but she wasn't allowed to wear a jacket, only wrap to cover her tattoo, so she had to be careful. But taking her gloves could kill someone.

"What did you do?" She looked up at Lilian and crossed her arms leaning back. She wasn't happy. "I started yelling at her to give them back, but she wouldn't. The teacher heard me yelling and I had to sit out the whole time." Lilian stared at her looking for any emotion that would set her off. But, she knew right now, no one should mess with her, but she will keep herself together. "Do you have them now?" Rachel shakes her head and holds out her bare hands.

"What?! She didn't give them back?!" Lilian looks around realizing she said it louder than she meant to. A few people were looking at her and she gave a sheepish smile. Lilian looks over to the blonde who was now walking over to them. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god. Not now'. Lilian knew Rachel might lose it.

"Hey Rachel." She flips her hair with her bitch squad behind her. Rachel shoves her hands back into her pockets and looks up with her eyes, not her head making her look more intimidating. But no one would really notice how muscular all of the sisters were since they wore jackets and gloves to cover up their tattoos. And Rachel being the strongest is really dangerous to be around. And right now her tattoo was exposed if she lifts her right hand out of her pocket.

"Nice job in gym today. I am sure you kept the bench warm for next period loud mouths." She smirks while the girls behind her giggled and whispered to each other. Rachel gave no response, only to look the other way. "Well I came to return these." She pulls gloves out of her jean shorts back pocket. Rachel looks at her gloves and back at the girl. She takes her left hand out of her pocket and reaches towards them but the blonde pulls them back. "Not until you tell me why you wear them. You seem to wear them a lot don't you?" She tosses them in the air and catches them back into her hand while Rachel's eyes watch the black leather gloves. Rachel glares at her.

Rachel had enough.

She stands up out of her chair and the lunch room goes quiet while the spotlight was on them. Rachel and the girl were the same height so they were looking eye to eye. "You want to know why I wear them." She lifts her chin down to look at her gloves and gives a chuckle. "'Cause I fuckin' have to." She whispers next to her trying to keep the conversation away from confused faces. "Now, you better give me my gloves before I fuckin' lose my temper." She leans away from the girl and glares at her.

The girl slowly gives the gloves to Rachel with shaky hands. She had a wide eyed scared expression. She takes a step back and turns around quickly walking away with the only dignity she could summon and left the lunchroom. Rachel put her gloves on and sat back down to look at Lilian. Lilian's mouth dropped open. She leaned to Rachel ear and whispers out of earshot of the other people staring. The lunchroom was silent but the whisper still wasn't heard. "Rachel, your contacts are burning." Rachel leans back and quickly looks down. "Shit." She stands up closing her eyes so she could only see the ground and no one could reach her red irises.

Lilian and Rachel quickly walk out with all the students' faces staring at them. Dona and Michele had seen the whole thing and had an idea what was going on so they quickly run behind them and walk out.

When they were in the quiet hallway with no one around they stopped. "Let me see your eyes." Lilian looks into Rachel's eyes. Half of the contacts had been burned off. "Half of them are gone; we have to get you home." Lilian switched out of sister mode and began to lecture. "What were you thinking?! Rachel, you could have killed her! What if she touched you?!" Rachel shakes her head trying to ignore her sister. "Well she didn't." She turns around and they all walk out the doors.

"Let's just go home."

They never went back to school. Rachel had run out of contacts and they had to go to the store to get some and by that time, school had already ended. They started training due to the time.

"Lilian, you're first." Sensei gestures her head to Lilian. They were sitting outside in the woods a little time away from the house. They always train in the spot they were in and occasionally switched places. Lilian sank down deeper into her lotus position as her sisters watched. She closes her eyes and focuses.

She makes water out of thin air and splits it into three spheres, the size of gold balls. She rotates them around herself and moves them over to Dona in one mimicking fluent motion and circles around her. Dona watches as each one passes surprised at how much concentration her leader had even what happened after today. She floats them around the rest of the sisters and brings them back to her and disperses them into air.

"Dona, your turn." Dona nods and sits up straighter in her lotus position. She puts her hands out in front of her, palms down and moves her left hand upright. She slowly begins to rise, causing the earth to come out in three blocks and float around her. She goes through all of her sisters easily and crumbles them into soil.

"Michele." Michele nods with a grin spread across her face in excitement to using her powers. Her powers cause more commotion than the others. She closes her eyes still smiling and makes three tiny tornados about the shape of her hand, which is really small. She floats them around her sisters and herself causing their hair to move in the wind she was creating.

"Rachel." Rachel gives a nod with a scowl still mad about earlier. She creates three fire balls, the small size as Lilian's water. She closes her eyes and rotates them around her. She moves them around Dona with a furrow between her brows. She rotated them around Dona but began to sweat trying to move them to Lilian. "Concentrate." Sensei knew what happened at lunch time and was concerned this was going to happen. The fire balls disperse and fade into nothing. Rachel opens her eyes to everyone staring at her. She had a long day.

Sensei stands up and begins to walk away. "You girls are going to have a long night tonight, training dismissed." They all nodded and had mental victory dances. "Hai sensei." They all said and scurried to their rooms to get ready.

The girls were actually really good at using their powers during battle when they don't have to think about it. But when it comes to deep concentration, for some reason they aren't that manipulative of their powers. Sensei knew they are going to need more training, but they needed a break from today and she was feeling considerate.

"Were leaving!" Lilian yelled through the hallway. The four sisters stepped out of their rooms. They had their usual green tight tank tops on, each a different shade and black shorts with wrapping around their wrists, knees, ankles, and forearms in case of injury. They were all wearing their masks that matched their eyes with their weapons stepped in their carriers. "Let's go."

The girls headed out into the basement where they worked out occasionally. Dona pressed a red button on her remote causing a door on the wall to open revealing a large dark green van. They climbed in and went to their regular stations. Lilian drove, Rachel shot weapons, Dona checked video cameras and other technical things to keep the van running, and Michele told the directions. Dona could easily look up directions, but her sister had to have something to do. It was the last choice considering she would probably blow up the van.

"Take the next left!" Michele shouted at the last minute making Lilian sigh when they took a sharp turn.

"Thanks Michele."

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, they came to the abandoned building and parked in an alley near. They jumped the rooftops until they came to the building next to it.

"What the brilliant plan this time?" Rachel asks sarcastically. She just wanted to beat down some robots, not make plans. But they weren't ready for anything considering they don't know what the Kraang are doing.

"Wing it." Lilian wasn't even close to knowing what to do. They all look at Lilian. They had never heard her say something so…awesome!

"Yes!" They made a small cheer and pumped their fists giving a high five to each other.

"I never thought I would live the day to hear you say that." Michele giggled. Usually Lilian was very demanding and had a plan for everything, so they were excited. They were proud of her. Lilian sighs.

"Let's just go before I change my mind." They all nod and leap onto the fire escape. They crept onto the roof and open the roof door. They peek inside looking for any movement but find none. With their hearts pounding and weapons ready to strike, they roll in and make their way down a long, dimly lit hallway. Lilian waves her sisters to come close.

"Downstairs." She whispers at her lowest volume. They nod and go down the stairs quietly. They all walk on the balls of their feet making no noise from 16 years of training. They make their way down noticing the walls getting darker into a shade of purple.

'_Definitely the Kraang.'_

They crowd around the door that leads to floor 7. Lilian opens the door a crack looking through trying to ignore the rush of adrenaline that all of them are experiencing. She nods and waves them to go through. They walk into a dark purple room with many boxes around creating hiding places for them. They roll behind them and peek over observing the surroundings. There were about 12 Kraang droids standing around a chair. In the chair was a boy with red hair and scared blue eyes. Everyone sucked in a gasp.

"Oh my god…that's Ashton!" Dona exclaims in a whisper. She takes deep breathe keeping herself from jumping out and destroying the room. Lilian puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looks at her with a stern expression.

"I'm sure you all know what to do, this is Ashton were talking about. Now….let's bash some bots." Rachel glares at Lilian for using her catch phrase but is replaced with a smirk.

"Now."

They jump over the boxes and crash into multiple robots. Dona runs over to Ashton and begins to untie him while he looks at her with worried and confused eyes but unable to speak from a tight cloth around his mouth restraining him. She quickly pulls the cloth off of his mouth and throws it to the ground while he takes in a sharp breathe. She stabs a Kraang droid trying to reach them.

"Cover us!" Dona yells frustrated with the tight knot. She growls.

"Hey, Rach, some here real quick." Rachel kicks a droid and stabs it in the head with her sai. She backs up and points at the rope shooting a fire ball out of her finger causing Ashton to squirm.

"Hold on." Dona unwinds the rope around his torso and goes to his hands. She dodges bullets and lifts her hands up creating a barrier of thick soil around them. Ashton stays still with his mouth hanging open speechless. He turns around and stares at Dona with squinted eyes.

"Dona! What the fuck!? What are you doing here!?" Dona's eyes shoot up at his face but still works on the knots. She gives him a confused expression and tilts her head.

She smiles. "How you know it was me?" Ashton smiles back even in the situation.

"Only you can pull that haircut off." She beams at him and gets the knot loose. She lets her smile fall into a serious smirk.

"Stay behind me at all times, don't do anything, just follow me. You ready?" He nods and flashes a stern face. "Let's go." She nods and lifts her arms bringing them and the earth down but rolls them into giant balls. She puts her arms down and gets into a fighting stance levitating the earth with her mind. She runs at a nearby Kraang droid taking her Bo staff out of its pocket on her back. She squeezes it making the blade come out. She front flips over the robot and kicks it from behind then stabbing it with her blade.

"Come on guys!" Lilian yells after destroying the last Kraang droid. The alarm goes off flashing red lights. They look around knowing more robots were coming.

"They're coming, let's go out the roof." Lilian yells and begins running with everyone behind her.

They make their way to the roof again and stand on the roof clueless. They give each other looks and looking back at Ashton then smiling.

"What?"

"Michele would you do the honors." Michele giggles and lifts her hands in front of her creating 2 small tornadoes. They would only carry what she wanted them to.

"Welcome to the Michele express, these will be your rides for the evening…..uh…evening. Please keep your hands and legs in the tornado and don't fall out." She points to the tornado gesturing to Ashton.

"You're crazy." He stays still.

Dona decides to assure him. "Ashton, it's completely safe, Michele has been looking for someone to fly for a long time." He sighs and nods still standing in front of her until she yells. "Rachel, light it up!" Rachel smirks laughing evilly taking off her gloves. She rubs her hands together and lifts them up. Her tattoo setting on fire and them reaching her hands. She blows fire out setting the building ablaze instantly. Ashton runs into the tornado and looks at Dona expecting her to join him. She smiles and shakes her head. She lifts large mounds of soil in a row and begins running while Lilian creates an ice path easily running on it and Rachel creating a path of fire walking across it. Michele takes off with now unconscious Ashton.

Ashton wakes up in the penthouse on the black leather couch that was worn out from Rachel catching it on fire. He shakes his head and sits up on his elbows looking at the end of the couch to find Dona sitting asleep. Her head was hanging on her shoulder silently. He smiles tiredly thinking everything was just a dream and she fell asleep at his house. He sits up beside her and nudges her shoulder while rubbing his eyes clearing the fogginess in his eyes. She sniffs and leans over putting her head on his shoulder. He pokes her arm suppressing a laugh from her tired behavior.

Ashton did actually think she was cute and he really likes her….a lot. But he values their amazing friendship and doesn't want to ruin it. He began to like her more and more after hanging out so much. He loved that she was nerdy and mysterious, but he wanted to know more about her.

"Dona." He whispers and nudges her making her head shoot up looking around. "Hmmm?" She opens her eyes and looks at Ashton next to her making his stomach drop. He looked into her violet eyes and sucked in a sharp breathe backing away from her. He looked around, it wasn't his house. His breathing quickened. _'It wasn't a dream that means…' _He looks over to Dona and squints his eyes. He had finally learned the truth about Dona.

"Are you okay? Ashton, I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in. Please, just calm down." She puts a hand out to him but he backs away. He was scared that she was going to hurt him, but see's the hurt look on her face. She leans her head down and begins to get up. She had to get away; she could feel the tears springing in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him and look like a complete idiot. He just saw how strong she was and what she was capable of. She knew if she told him, she would lose her one and only friend.

Ashton immediately felt guilty. Seeing the look on her face made him feel terrible. He realized that people have probably given her the same reaction every time someone finds out. People have obviously been scared of her, her whole life. It has to be very lonely. And he is probably the only real friend she ever had until he gave her the reaction. He had to fix it.

Ashton reaches his hand up and grabs her wrist before she leaves the couch. He pulls her back down into his lap wrapping his arms around her. She begins to sob into his chest. "I would never hurt you." He nods and brings her head under his chin. He loved the sensation he got when they hugged. His skin would tingle at her touch.

As her breathing evened, she realized that she was still in all of her gear. She still had only a green tank top on and black shorts with her strap that held her Bo staff on her back. She had her mask pulled down around her neck like a bandana. Her dark green tattoo was showing at its full glory. She felt weird being able to dress normally in front of him. They lived in Florida and had to wear long sleeved shirts and gloves. It was ridiculous!

"I know." She looked up into his baby blue eyes. She smiles. "Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me!" She wraps her arms around him feeling packed muscle. He smiles and strokes her hair.

"What time is it?" She gets up, walks into another room and comes back. "6:37 am. You were out for a long time." She sits back into his lap feeling comfortable. "I'm surprised you lasted that long without fainting." She giggles and he chuckles in response. She laid her head on his chest. He had so many questions, he could barely handle it.

"Cool tattoo." He says after staring at her tattoo for a few minutes. She draws her arm back out of sight range. She was worried that he would judge her a lot. "Thanks, we were born with them." He felt kind of weird asking that question, like he wasn't welcome to know anything. "Sorry, bad question?" She shakes her head rapidly and looks up at him with her eyes wide. "No no no no! Your fine! You can ask anything you want, I don't care. It's just, I've never really told anyone before and people are known for….you know…judging." He smiles. "I'm not going to judge you." She beams and hugs him tightly now noticing their closeness. Her eyes go wide and she jumps off of him.

He gives her a confused expression. "I'm sorry! It's not…..well…..it's just." She sighs. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or like scare you…or anything." She sits on her floor while he shakes his head. "Your fine." He is cut off from the ground rumbling. "Are we having an earthquake?!" Dona could feel her cheeks heating up. "No." She squeaks in embarrassment.

"Dona! Shut up!" They could hear Rachel yelling from another room. Dona cheeks ignited as Ashton looks at her.

"Sorry." They both crack up laughing.

"Don't worry, so…since were up, you want to tell me your back story?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You can control earth!?" Ashton voice was booming with surprise. He said it like it was the coolest thing ever. He expected that she was different in some way, but not inhuman. He played the last hours in his mind. He understood why she didn't show him her moves, she was training in martial arts and couldn't show herself so she wouldn't draw attention.

"But, what happened to Rachel today? She ran away after blowing up at Emily today and Emily ran away crying screaming monster." Ashton looked into Dona's eyes and immediately saw fear. She put a hand over her mouth and looked at the ground.

"She was screaming monster?" Ashton nodded hesitantly seeing the tears in Dona's eyes. She sniffed and hugged her elbows.

"W-Well, Rachel got really mad and I think her powers melted away her contacts showing her eyes. Emily must have saw her. . . . . She screamed monster?" She looked up at him locking eye contact like she was pleading him to say no. He nodded slowly looking down at his hand. Dona started to giggle and shake her head.

"What?" She wipes away an escaped tear and smiles. "We've heard it before." Ashton looked at her confused thinking she was histarical, but he saw that she wasn't. He knows she looks a lot on the bright side, but she was being extremely strong obviously because she has had to for a long time. He let his eyes drift to her exposed arm with the swirling tattoo. "What's with the tattoo?" He looks at her expression thinking he crossed a line but she gives an assuring smile.

"We were born with them, it kind of shows the colors, if you know what I'm saying. Watch this." She grins and holds her arm out in front of her. She closes her eyes and breathes out. Her tattoo immediately becomes soil starting from her shoulder to her fingertip. Ashton gapes at the sight and reaches out to touch her arm.

"Good morning. Who is this?" They throw their heads to the side looking at the hallway where sensei was standing sipping her tea. Ashton draws his hand away figuring that was their adoptive mom. He didn't want to make a really bad impression the first time she meets him. He could see Dona retract her tattoo nervously thinking the same thing.

"Sensei! Good morning, sorry didn't tell you what happened last night." Sensei put her hand up to stop her. "Lilian told me late last night, or should I say this morning." Dona smiles ecstatic to introduce Ashton. "You must be Ashton I have heard so much about." Ashton stands up and shakes her hand smiling. "And your sensei, Dona told me everyones story." Sensei looked into his eyes searching for anything. She only saw kindness, loyalty, and determination. Nothing bad, not a glimpse. She let her shoulders untense and smiles warmly back knowing that the boy meant no harm to them.

"I see that you mean us no harm and intend to not cause any. I am assuming you will be staying for a while?" Ashton looked shocked and he was. He knew that he was kidnapped but he didn't expect to be moving in. He looks over to Dona who had a small side smile on her face. "I don't want to be any trouble to you all and I don't really see any reason." He kept his composure so he wouldn't go nuts in front of them. Why would he live with them for no reason? "Well, we have been looking into Foot Clan information and we found some . . . . plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, were not sure why, but the Foot Clan want to kidnap you. They either mean harm or intend on . . . .different matters." He looks over to Dona who was giving a almost unoticable nod. "I really don't want to cause any trouble and I can call Dona every day letting her know that I'm fine." He shrugs gesturing over to Dona.

"I understand you don't want to cause any trouble for us, but, if the Foot Clan want to kidnap you, it would be for bad matters that could lead to others being harmed because they are looking for you specifically." Dona inturrupts Sensei.

"When the Foot Clan want something, they get it. They will find any info about you and track you down. They will use family members, friends, anyone who is close to you to find you. If your hidden, they won't find you." He looks at Dona with wide eyes watching her hug her elbows again. He could see in her eyes her fear . . . for him. He obviously knew they had past experience. He looks back at sensei and nods.

"If I am no trouble to you, then I will stay. Thank you so much sensei." Dona lets a huge smile plaster across her face while she started jumping up and down. Sensei let a relieved smile on her face. She knew they would use him against others somehow and put everyones life in danger . . . and she was happy that Dona was so exited about having him live with them.

"Please, call me Sakari."

Ashton nods and Dona grabs onto his arm pulling him into another large hallway. The penthouse was huge! "So where are we exactly?" She slows down to a walk with the same smile on her face. She was so exited. "Washington woods." He looked down letting his expression change. "What? Everyone's so afraid to come out here." She giggles. "Exactly, since no one comes around we can train freely without hurting anyone and it's too far away for Rachel to cause a forest fire to reach the city." He smiles realizing they didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Ooh! Here we are!" She turns another corner into a hallway with four doors on the side. One was red, one was blue, one was purple, and one was orange. He noticed that he was really loud walking on the hardware floors and Dona was extremely quiet. She was rolling on the balls of her feet from years of training. "Am I being too loud?" She smirks and crosses her arms. "With all respect, just a little."

The red door swings open showing Rachel in her red and black plaid flannels and black tanktop seething. She was breathing heavily and hunched over with serious bed-head. Her red eyes looked at them while she smirked and stood up crossing her arms. "I would throw some of my wrath at you guys, but it looks like your preoccupied. Heading to your room Dona?" She shakes her head with an unamused look on her face. "Giving him the tour." Rachel frowns and lights her tattoo on fire making Ashton back away. "It is like 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday! Unless we have an emergency, go to bed." She points down the hall towards another metal door. Ashton was about to ask her but . . . "Don't worry, we had the house fire proofed a looonnnggg time ago." He nods and stands back up nervous from the furious girl.

"Ashton is going to be living with us for a while, show some respect." Rachel crosses her arms.

"Guys, shut the hell up!" Ashton looked over to the still closed blue door. "You know she's tired when she cusses. Well, anyway, this is Rachel's room obviously, this is Lilian's room, that's Michele's and this is mine." She points to all of the rooms. "I've noticed the color patterns." Dona snorts and Rachel slams her door. Dona puts her pointer finger up to her lips indicating to be quiet.

They tip toe to the metal door at the end of the hallway. Dona looks back and lets out her breathe knowing that no one would be able to hear them. "This is my lab, I honsestly don't use my room unless I crash there after patrol. So if your looking for me, I would be in here." She pulls out a key and unlocks the door and opens it showing a large concrete room with scattered papers and multiple desks around with science equipment on top. There was a cot with a light purple blanket in the corner.

"Sorry about the mess, I wanted to give you something." She walks over to a wooden table and opens a drawr. She looks under a bunch of papers and taking out a green phone. She hands it to him and he looks at it confused. "What's this for?" She smiles.

"Cell phone, all of us have one, I keep extras because Michele is always breaking hers. It has all of our contacts and an alert button for emergencies. There is a tracker built inside, so if your in trouble, I can find your location. It's water-proof and fire-proof . . . you know, if Lilian or Rachel get mad." Dona rambled on making him smirk. She was being very protective of him making sure he was okay. She knew he lived with a foster family and didn't have the best childhood or teen years now either. He would tell her a lot and mentioned once that he didn't really like his foster family. He never saw them anyway which probably makes the whole situation better besides the guilt he was having about staying with them.

"Well, Dona, I just want to let you know that I'm glad you told me the whole situation and being . . . different. With the power thing. And thank you so much or taking me in, it's just . . . everything happened so fast and I'm glad you're here. Plus, I kind of knew you weren't telling me something. And I finally got to see your house. REALLY big house." He smirks and pulls her into a hug savoring the moment. He smiled even more when he felt her arms wrap around him returning the hug.

"I want you to promise me something though." She said in the crook of his neck. "What?" She pulled back gently and looked him seriously in the eyes. "I want you to feel no guilt for living with us." She raises her eye ridges waiting for an answer. "I'll try." They both smirk still holding each other.

"That's probably the best I'm going to get out of you isn't it?" He nods smirking. She smiles and hugs him again. "Thanks."

"Hey Dona , have you seen- Ooooohhhhhhh! I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?" She smirks and runs over to them patting Ashton on the back. "Dude, I'm sorry, did the geek of a sister over here crush your ribs? I'm sorry, If you want it to work out, you'll have to get used to it." Dona felt her cheeks igniting understanding what Michele was referring to.

"And she secretly likes video games." Dona and Ashton stumble over from the rumbling in the ground. Dona puts her face into her hands trying to hide the redness of her face from Ashton while he tries to act totally natural like nothing's going on.

"Oh yeah, she does that when she's nervous." Michele giggles while she looks over to Dona with mounds of soil floating behind her at her control. Michele, still smirking runs in the air as it lifts her up with Dona chases her through the hallway being lifted up from a platform made of soil and grass that she grows in her lab.

"Your so gonna get it!"

A few hours later after Dona knocked Michele off of the balcony while she called a truce in a tree. They were having dinner together talking about arrangements for Ashton.

"We will have you spend the night in Dona's room tonight and we will prepare a room for you tomorrow. In the mean time, we will have more training in an hour since I let you girls off early yesterday. And Dona, you have to clean up the branch Michele knocked off today after your . . . misunderstanding from what I hear." Dona flashes daggers to Michele while she smirks in victory while Ashton suppressed his laugh.

"Hai Sensei." Dona looks over to Ashton who was sitting beside her. "Will Ashton be able to come and watch?" Dona pleaded her sensei with her eyes. Sakari heard from Rachel that Dona was really good friends with him and was extremely sad that she couldn't tell him anything. She really felt for her daughter, they had to be hidden. And that means not telling anyone, including close friends, and now was her chance.

"Would you like to accompany us Ashton?" He smiles and nods. "I would love to." Dona flashes a really big grin at her sensei. "Thank you sensei."

"As long as Rachel dosen't lose her concentration." Dona and sensei look over to Rachel who hmmphhed. "Hai sensei." She said lowly still angry about the episode this morning.

"Great, we start in an hour."


	4. Chapter 4

Ashton and Dona were walking towards the training area outside. They still had thirty minutes until the session starts, but she wanted to show him around the woods to get a little more comfortable in the surroundings. Dona didn't really have to memorize anything. She just feels around for vibrations telling her where something was. But, after years of training there, her mind was usually on auto-pilot and she can get there without thinking.

Ashton was taking it well. He knew it would be way better to live with them instead of his foster parents. He called them and said that he wanted to live on his own in a apartment complex. They agreed right away, not caring very much. He didn't want to show his enthusiasm, but he was extremely happy and exited about living with them. He knew that he would eventually be caught up into fights and wrestling matches with the sisters, but it was going to be really good for him. He was scared due to now knowing the strength of all of them if he got caught up into a physical fight on accident. He wouldn't care. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Dona. She made sure many times that he was okay with everything that was happening so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. But he felt like a burden of having them protect him. So he was going to ask . . .

"I was wondering . . . if you could show me some moves in case I get caught up in something and you guys aren't there?" He felt awkward asking knowing that he was on the football team but didn't know any fighting skills. He looks over to Dona who put her hand under her chin thinking until breaking into a smile.

"That's a great idea! I could show you some basics and ask Sakari to help. I don't mean to be . . . like . . . mean, or anything, but, I don't think you would be able to spar against my sisters or I. It gets pretty ugly." He returns a smile nods.

"Yes! That would be awesome. And no offence taken, I honestly don't want to get within a ten yard radius with Rachel." He chuckles while she puts a hand over her mouth trying to hide a giggle. She nods and looks towards the ground near a tree letting her smile fall. She scrambles over to the spot by the tree wear a sloped flower was.

"Oh no! I'm sorry little guy, I don't think I made it all the way out this morning." She kneels down and waves her hand over the flower upwards while the flower follows upright. It's bright yellow color replacing the dull yellow and the stem looking a lighter green. She smiles while Ashton watches.

"How did you do that?" He asks with an amazed smile. She stands up and begins walking again next to him. "Well . . . I can control plant life too. It kind of has to do with the earth thing. Like . . . Lilian can make ice and snow while Rachel can make magma. Michele can make hurricanes, so I control plants." She points to a group of flowers while gesturing back to the house where the rest of her sisters were.

"That's really cool . . . but . . . why didn't Lilian eat dinner tonight?" He saw Dona's smile fade and she looked at her feet. His eyes widen thinking he crossed a line or something. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-."

"No, no, it's fine. We just . . . because of our powers, there are consequences to. Lilian can't eat food. Her body rejects it but she still stays healthy with only drinks. And Rachel . . . she's the worst . . . she can't be touched."

"What do you mean?" She puts her hands in her pockets still looking at the ground. He realized that they can't live normal lives even if they looked normal.

"Her body . . . it's like pure fire. Anyone who touched her would be burned. That's why she wears gloves and really conservative clothes. I mean we all do because of our tattoo's but if she touches someone, she could kill them. It's really hard for her." He nods and puts a hand on her shoulder. She was nervous but completely comfortable with telling him everything. She didn't realize that he was so, so easy to talk to.

I understand, what about you and Michele?"

"Michele can hear anything within a one hundred mile radius. As long as there is wind near something or something, she can hear anything you say. But sometimes she can forget to block it out and in large crowds if that happens, it can get a little crowed and really, really loud. And well, me, I make an earthquake when I'm nervous." She scratches the back of her neck and gives a sheepish laugh. He nods and makes a small smile realizing that he made her nervous yesterday.

"Oh, well that's different. Now I can tell that you're a really confident girl." He smiles and she giggles covering her mouth trying to hide it, which he thought it was really cute when she tried to hide a laugh.

They walked the whole way there only taking fifteen minutes talking about their chemistry class. They had some serious homework they were going to work on before Tuesday. They decided to take a day off for Ashton to get comfortable. All the sisters were going to help set up a room and he wondered how that was going to turn out. They agreed they would go get his stuff later on tonight after training and say goodbye to his foster parents.

"Here we are, the training . . . uh . . . place." They walked into a large circle of fresh grass and no trees with burnt marks on the ground obviously the doing of Rachel.

"Oh wow, I wonder where this came from." Ashton turns around to see Dona up in the air on a floating piece of soil. She floats back down showing a orange ribbon that was probably Michele's. They laugh and she puts it on a rock nearby.

"So can you like make earth? Or do you have to use the ground?" She nods and floats one up out of the ground.

"I have to use my surroundings but my sisters don't. And honsestly, the earth is everywhere so it's not really a problem." They smile and she puts the piece of soil on his head.

"Now, evade me and don't let the soil fall." He gives her a confused expression but ducks to the side from flying dirt shooting at his face. She smirks and lifts her hand up with multiple soil clumps behind her. His eyes widen and he begins to run towards her. She laughs and throws them one by one while he gets hit by most of them. He dives towards her to trip her but she does a back flip over him leaving his face in the soil. "Awwww man."

They break out into laughter as he gets up brushing soil off watching her clutch her stomach almost falling from laughing so hard. He rolls his eyes smiling and helps her up while she playfully punches him on the arm which kind of hurt.

"S-sorry . . . I-I can't help it." She says between breathes. She finally begins to calm down and they sit on the ground on front of each other. "Not so bad for your first try. Even though that's not how your supposed to start training. That, I am going to have Mistress Sakari help with that."

"How are you supposed to start?"

"Meditating. I'm not a master, but Sakari can help you with that after I tell you are plan of training you some. You can even ask Lilian if you want, she's really good." She smiles and he nods with the same gesture. They wait for the rest of the girls while Dona told him stories about her child hood that she always wanted to tell him like when Rachel set the couch on fire and Michele blew the windows out. Everything was on accident and she told him that they had never been to school before this year because of their powers. She assured him that they would have destroyed the school somehow.

"Hello Dona, hello Ashton." Sakari walked into the circle with everyone behind her talking about school. They were all having obvious problems with hiding because everyone was so social no matter what they do.

Ashton waves and Dona bows then kneels in front of Sakari with her sisters. They all bow leaning their heads down as Ashton watches from a large rock he's leaning on. Sakari glances to them and looks straight ahead.

"We will begin with bending today." They nod and sit down in a large circle while Sakari stands by Ashton. Dona watches with exitment knowing that Sakari is beginning to like him. Sakari didn't seem like the fast trusting type, but right now, she seems like she's locked on her judgement and it's to stay.

"Lilian, we will beginning with you today. Continue with session 6." Lilian nods and sits indian style while the sisters so the same. She sits up straight and breathes deeply in a meditating position. Ashton looks confused after nothing happens for a moment.

"Rememeber, don't think, just do." Sakari assures her. Lilian breathes in deeply again and holds up her hands creating three droplets of water. They float up a little above her head and she makes more and more droplets. "Rachel, you may follow." She nods with a expressionless look on her face. She lifts her hands up and relaxes her shoulders. Ashton watches in awe as she creates two flames, one in each hand. She lifts them up like Lilian and begins to make more and more while the bubble grows.

"Dona." Dona nods and lifts her hands up with soil following leaving three holes in the ground. Everyone watches as she begins to make more and more adding more and more mounds of earth. Lilian and Rachel stop and close their eyes keeping the large bubble above their heads. "Michele." Michele smiles and closes her eyes immediately lifting three miniature tornado's into the air quicker than the others had to.

"End." Everyone except Dona slash their arms to the sides as the elements disperse while Dona slowly re-grounds the earth. They all look at each other and Michele breaks out into a wide smile.

"I did it faster than you guys, yes!" She fist pumps lifting herself off the ground a little. Rachel snorts as Dona and Lilian look at each other smirking knowing what was going to happen.

"Well maybe because you don't have to think." Michele sticks her tongue out as Sakari begins to speak.

"Session 14, spar. Set you weapons to the side, only powers." Sakari smiles as they all fist pump and set their weapons away knowing this was their favorite practice.

"Lilian and Rachel, you may go first." They nod and stand a couple feet from each other and bow. They get into a fighting stance and they both smirk hoping the fight would be interesting. Rachel holds out her hands emerging two flames while Lilian does the same with water. Dona goes and stands by Ashton just in case Rachel accidentally throws a flame at the space. Ashton watches wide eyed. He knew it was real when literal opposite elements go against each other.

"Hijamaru."

Rachel engulfs her tattoo into flames throwing two flames at Lilian like it was nothing. Lilian does a cartwheel while the flames go through her legs and runs toward her, her fist drawn back as if to punch her. Rachel ducks and growls as Lilian turns herself into water falling to the ground.

"Come on! Fight!" Rachel yells and turns around leaning to the side from Lilian punching her still in water form. They watch the ripples of a smile form as they throw water and fire back and forth with punches and kicks added. Lilian stomps the ground creating ice to go rapid speed underneath and trip her. She falls to the ground steaming from the ice. Lilian bows and sits next to Michele who gives her a tea party clap.

"Rachel, you were being too impatient. You have to wait for the correct time to strike like Lilian did." Sakari gestured to Lilian while Rachel melts the ice.

"Suck up." Rachel mumbles and sits next to Dona. They could all feel the tension flowing through the two sisters.

"Dona and Michele, your turn." They nod and walk to the middle. Dona was staring seriously at her chiry sister who was giggling.

"What do you think, earth or air?" Lilian asks the family keeping quiet from the two rivals.

"Earth." They all say together.

"I heard that!"

Sakari stands up straight. "Michele, remember, keep your focuse." She nods and they bow.

"Hajamaru." Dona watches as Michele lifts her arms and bring wind from around in around them making their hair swirl. Dona smirks and brings her arms up making a immediate barrier around blocking out the wind. She lifts it down while Michele gives a confused face. She lifts her hands up and brings them down pointing them to Michele as vines come out of the forest and wrap around her.

"Ahhhhhhh! I hate vines!" Michele yells as everyone suppresses a laugh. She tries to get out and falls to the ground.

"Teishi." Sakari says. Dona rips the vines as Michele scrambles away from them shuddering.

"I hate vines." She says as Rachel and Dona break out laughing as everyone else try their best to keep a straight face.

"Michele, you showed poor reflexes and let your non liking for vines to get in the way, other than that, you kept your concentration until the vines." She nods still shuddering rubbing her arms to get rid of the feeling.

"Kayakka." They bow and Dona runs over to Ashton grabbing his wrist.

"Were going to get Ashton's things!" Dona yells before running into the garage.

"Be back to, don't let anyone see you!" Sakari yells vefore she shuts the door.

"It's kind of chilly, are you going to get a jacket?" Ashton says putting on his jacket containing the urge to shiver.

"No, my sisters and I are immune to hot and cold weather, so I'm okay." She says. Ashton looks away feeling embarrassed of asking the question.

"Alright, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Dona insisted on driving so Ashton let her. They knew they were going to have to be really sneaky to actually get everything. Ashton assumed that his foster parents wouldn't be home and he would just leave a note saying he was fine. He couldn't help but look over to where Dona was driving. She had a large smirk on her face as she turned on the car.

"What's with the smirk?" Ashton asks as she doesn't dare to peel her eyes off the road. She presses a red button on the steering wheel making the 'garage door open.' It was actually a tunnel underground that lead to the city so they didn't have to drive on grass.

"After we get your stuff, we have to pay someone a visit." She says pressing another button. Another metal door opens at the end of the hallway. They drive out barely leaving the ground and turning onto an abandoned street. Ashton looks around the large van.

"Why is the van so big?" He asks.

"We have to fit four girls inside here, and one of them will burn it down if she is mad. I had to make it big." She says smiling as she refers to Rachel. She remembered the first time she built the van. Rachel lost her temper with Michele and caught half of it on fire. Ashton settles back into his seat as they take another turn.

"So who are we going to see?" He asks as she looks behind her and speeding up again.

"Were going to go see a friend we saved once. She is one of the three humans that know about us. She owns a restaurant on Fourth Street." Dona says.

"Oh I forgot to ask about the other humans that knew about you guys. So theirs me, restaurant girl and who else?" He asks.

"Carly."

"You mean that one girl that broke one of the windows in the library?" Ashton says in disbelief.

"Yep, that's her." Dona says annoyed.

"We saved her from Poison Snakes one night on patrol. She was doing just fine but then they started to swarm her." Dona says.

"Doesn't she hang out a lot with Rachel?" He asks. Dona chuckles looking in the mirror.

"Rachel doesn't hang out with anyone, none us do. We're not supposed to attract attention to ourselves. Rachel doesn't like to talk to anyone and Carly is the only one that seems to understand her." Dona says.

"Oh."

"Except you. I wasn't really supposed to hang out with anyone but I trusted you enough." Dona says giving him a smile. Ashton had a confused look on his face.

"So if you didn't trust me enough, then you wouldn't hang out with me?" He asks.

"Yep." She says popping the P.

"I feel special now." He says putting his hand over his heart. He smiled as she started to giggle. She stopped and pulls into an alley.

"Here we are." She says shutting the door, Ashton following. She begins climbing the fire escape as Ashton follows behind. He watched her every move mimicking her movement so he wouldn't fall. He really admired how she made her way up so silently while he still made small noise trying not to. They made their way up to his windows that lead into his room. She peeked in holding her hand up. She saw nothing but pitch black. She closed her hand into a fist and opened the window that was thankfully locked.

"I will check around the house, stay here." She says. He nods wishing her luck in his head. She watched her move in swiftly as her violet eyes were the only things you could see in the room. She made her way to the door as fast as Ashton could follow with his eyes. She slipped out into the dimly lit hallway while the room left silence.

He waited with his heart pounding from adrenaline. He just hoped that he wouldn't hear a scream from anyone, especially Dona. He knew if his foster parents were home, they would freak out and try to knock her out. He knew that she could definitely handle it, but it would be a big embarrassment and Dona would probably knock them out herself leaving his parents even more scared.

He sighed when she came back into the room and flipped the light switch up, leaning on the door. She smiled seeing his relieved expression. She bounced herself off and went over to the window.

"Get what you need; I'm going to look off the roof real quick for any trouble." She says crossing her arms. He nods and watches her smirking at her determination to keep people safe. He started rummaging through his drawers shoving clothes into a duffle bag. He brought clothes, a book, his laptop, book bag and toothbrush. He knew he was going to have to go shopping soon. Everything he brought seemed like nothing. He didn't really ask for much from his foster parents to give him, only things he needed and in this case wasn't much, and he wasn't going to complain.

"Finished." He says throwing the strap over his shoulder and climbing out the window. He jumped in surprise when Dona was standing there, arms crossed, facing the other way. Her hair was a little tussled since the wind was blowing it and running. She turns around her eyes boring into Ashton's. She looked worried, like really worried.

"We have to go." She says sniffing. He looked at her eyes to notice they were a little pink from crying. He puts a hand on her face.

"Dona what's wrong?" He asks giving her a worried expression that matched hers.

"We have to go, now."


	6. Chapter 6

Ashton was immediately confused. He had never seen Dona look so serious before. Her violet eyes showed worry and coldness. They were boring into him waiting for any movement. Dona's hair was messy and she was slumped over like she was tired. He knew something really bad was going on.

"W-What do you mean?" He asks. She motions him to come over to her quickly and he obeys knowing that Dona was really serious about the situation. She was completely focused on getting Ashton out of there.

"I'll tell you in the car." She says her voice low and quiet barely loud enough to hear. Ashton nods biting his cheek.

"I'm going to start the car, climb down the stairs as fast as you can, and as quiet as you can." She says grabbing onto the bar that separated the fire escape and the ground below. He nods numbly as he goes on autopilot. He immediately does what she says after watching her jump down landing in a crouched position on the cement. His mind couldn't catch up with his body. He starts going down the stairs by two's. He could feel his heart pounding from adrenaline that was coming from nervousness. His stomach lurched upwards as he slips on a stair but catching his footing. He cautiously looks up where the van was pulling up almost full speed next to the stairs. He jumps off the railing next to the car and hopping in as fast as he could.

"What's going on?" He asks slightly panting trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. She side looks him and steals looks at the rooftops.

"It's the Foot Clan, remember them?" She says turning onto a busier street. Ashton looks at his hands remembering stories Dona told him after telling him their story. His eyes widen in shock.

"Their looking for you." She says angrily. Dona was furious. How could the Foot find him?

"What? Why?" He asks in disbelief.

"I'm not sure, but I think I can hack into the Kraang system and find out. They obviously have something to do with it." She says turning another corner ignoring the annoying shouts coming from other drivers. She presses a black button on the dash board making the van look like a black car.

"Wow." He says.

"Camouflage device." She says calmly looking around again.

"Duck!" She says yelling in a whisper. She pushes his head down between his knees holding it while she turns again frantically into an even busier street.

"Ouch." He says between his smashed face.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." She says paying attention to the silhouettes running across rooftops.

"My god….Their following us." She says. She considers her options and shakes her head frustrated pulling into a back to back traffic. The cars were barely moving from a car crash up ahead.

"What's going on?" He asks scrunching his features.

"Keep your head down for a little longer. Their following so I pulled us onto a…..pretty busy street. We're going to be here for a while." She says taking her hand off his head. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"So…." Ashton says. He turns his head to look at her while she looks back. They both let smiles creep across their faces and they start laughing. Dona was clutching her stomach resting her head on the steering wheel.

"Oh my god!" She snorts covering up her face laughing. She looks around to the rooftops seeing the silhouettes retreat.

"You can put your head up now." Dona says leaning back in her seat looking forward. Ashton lifts his head breathing in a deep breathe.

"Aww man, what's going on up there?" He points forward to the cars ahead.

"Car crash." She says.

"I'm not even going to ask how." He says smirking while she returns the gesture.

"It's a really bad crash; we'll be stuck here for about….if would say many, many hours." She says chuckling, crossing her arms.

"I wonder what your sisters are doing." Ashton says curiously. Dona leans over to check the clock and smirks.

"This is about the time they all start fighting. It usually happens at 6:00 and lasts for about an hour or two until Sakari stops them." She says giggling. She presses another smaller black button and unbuckles her seat belt walking into the back of the van. It was very large with computers hooked up to the sides.

"What are you doing?" He asks following her back. She starts pressing multiple buttons fast and sits down in a chair in front of a large screen.

"I'm hacking into the Kraang system. We need to find out why they want you." She says leaning into the palm of her hand. She begins typing at rapid speed with one hand going over many websites and pulling up codes.

"Got it!" She says excitedly pressing the mouse into a bunch of folders. She scrunches her brow opening another folder that had his name printed on it. Her smile drops as she looks through hundreds of photos of Ashton.

"Oh my god! Their stalking me!" Ashton says in disbelief. He puts his hand over his mouth as he watches Dona scroll through photos of him during school, at home, in the street and more random ones. He looks at many of them that had Dona and him talking but it was more focused on him.

"My god." Dona says quietly. She shakes her head and presses a document inside. She scrolls through the many paragraph's talking about him until she comes to one in particular. She speeds though it barely managing to gasp.

"What is it?" Ashton asks worriedly of Dona's reaction.

"T-They need you for an invasion. Your mind is different than normal humans." She says still reading. She stops and slowly turns towards Ashton looking at him wide eyed.

"What?" He asks.

"Ashton….You're not human."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" Ashton asks frantically. Out of all the things Dona could say, it was this? Was she kidding? No, she wouldn't joke to him like that. What if she misread? No, she reads way too much to actually misread. Ashton looked for any conclusion that made sense for the situation. Dona would never lie to him, but what did she mean? He has been human his whole life as far as he had known.

"Ashton….your mom was taken and experimented on by the Kraang before you were born. You're not human." She says slowly. She stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder in case he faints. He leans on the counter blocking out any noise from outside. He looked at the floor wide eyed trying to make any sense out of it. He repeated the words in his head. 'Not human, not human.'

"Ashton, look at me." He could hear the faintness of Dona's voice drawing him back to reality. He looks up at Dona confused.

"You're not going anywhere. We'll protect you." She says seriously looking between both of his eyes. She could see the shock in his eyes. Ashton nods and pulls Dona into a hug. They pull apart and smile at each other.

"Well, welcome to the not human club." Dona says giggling while Ashton chuckles. He couldn't really believe it, his mom wasn't normal either….did his father know? Probably, it would be a hard secret to keep, and it seemed to him like his mother would tell him even though he has never met his parents before. The van shifted abruptly causing Dona to fall into Ashton's lap. She scrambles away quickly into her own seat.

"Sorry." She says quickly turning her face to hide her red face unsuccessfully. She quickly walks to the leather driver's seat turning the auto-pilot off. She leans back softly stepping on the gas-pedal letting out a sigh of relief. Her back was protesting for a break all day and she had been so stressed lately with school and late night patrol. She jumps up felling her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She polls his out pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Where the hell are you?!" She could tell it was Rachel on the other end. She had been so protective lately and the situation wasn't helping.

"Were stuck in traffic, there was a car wreck, so were going to be here a while." Dona says hiding her irritation.

"Are you okay? Is Ashton with you?" Rachel asks trying to hide her worry. Dona shifted to make sure Ashton was still there out of instinct.

"Ashton's with me, were both fine. We just ran into some Foot Ninja and turned to a busy street so they wouldn't make a scene." Dona says.

"Foot Ninja?! Holy shit! We haven't seen them in months!" Rachel says confused and angry. None of them wanted to see their faces, but they all knew they were going to strike soon enough.

"Yes, they were looking for Ashton. We found some information that we found earlier we have to tell you, but let's wait until we get back." Dona assures.

"Fine." Rachel grumbles and hangs up the phone irritated. Dona huffs and puts her phone back into her pocket looking over her shoulder.

"Alright Ashton, were getting out of this traffic my way." Dona says patting the passenger seat next to her. He looks up from the computer screen furrowing his brow. 'What is she going to do?' He sits in the seat and buckles waiting for Dona to do whatever.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

Dona closes her eyes breathing in deeply. She had to find the street to go to the house. It was the quietest, most abandoned street. She reached down into her powers as she searched through the earth. Her violet eyes shoot open and she smirks. 'Bingo.' Dona quickly pushes the camouflage button letting the car go unseen as if no one was there. She lifts them up on a large piece of asphalt before the car behind the could drive forward crashing into them. She agrees to put the piece of ground back later, but now, they had to get out of there.

"Jesus Christ Dona!" Ashton says out of pure surprise. His eyes were wide, mouth gaping. He didn't expect her to actually pick them up. He thought that she was going to get out of the car and lift it up….not with them in it! Dona smirks at his shocked reaction.

"Sorry." She says giving him a sheepish smile. "I should probably have warned you." She says moving the car over another street, still hovering unnoticed.

"It's fine….but this is AWESOME!" Ashton says rolling down the window. He stuck his face out looking at the cars below. Dona flicked him on the shoulder keeping her concentration.

"Roll up the window; we can't have them see you." She says breathing in deeply again. Ashton decides to start a conversation.

"I wonder how school is going to go tomorrow." He says visualizing.

"School is the top of my worries but….I can't wait to see what you can do."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, except Ashton. He just found out that he had some kind of powers from the Kraang and he doesn't know how to control it…more importantly know what it is! He didn't want to accidentally kill someone because he wasn't human since his mom was kidnapped. He was really happy that Dona helped him get through it and helped explain to her family what they found out about him. They were shocked at first, but welcomed him to the family, especially Michele, who was thrilled about having a friend that wasn't human, but looked like it. No one knew why, but she was ecstatic. Dona said that she arranged most of her classes to be with him in case something happens so she can make up an excuse and maybe he could help her to if she had a problem.

"Ready to go?" Dona asks Ashton pulling him out of his thoughts. He nodding picking up his black backpack filled with books and homework that he thankfully finished the night before after the exciting chase.

"Yeah." He says smiling sheepishly at his weak response. She pats him on the shoulder, leading him out to the van where everyone else was waiting. Rachel was staring out the window ready to get out of the forest, blowing on a strand piece of hair, bored. Michele was talking to Lilian while she tries to listen to her lightning fast talking. Everyone props their heads up seeing them hop into the van. Dona took the driver's seat while Ashton took the passengers. Rachel grumbled in annoyance.

"Let's get this over with." She says leaning back into the leather seat that calmed her back. She really didn't want to face Emily today especially after Friday. She didn't know if Emily saw her eyes or not, but if she did, she would make a big deal out of it trying to tell everyone that she was a monster. She truly believed that she was a monster, but at least she had a good heart in the body of one. But good thing is that no one would even believe Emily if she told them.

Rachel was afraid she would go too far trying to prove herself right.

The drive to school was set in a comfortable silence. Ashton figured that they were used to the stress and decided to not talk about it if they were in the car to school. He wouldn't. Dona put the camouflage on the car. Michele giggled when the cover made the car look really nice and expensive, but was actually a battle van.

They walked in a group uncomfortable with the stares they were getting from students. Rachel hid her guilt and walked up next to Lilian who looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"I think Emily spread some rumors." Lilian says coldly in a monotone voice. Rachel kept her head held high as they heard people whispering looking at them. Lilian turned around seeing a girl running up to her. Rachel recognized her. She saw Lilian talking to her in classes sometimes.

"Lilian," She says seriously. "Emily has been saying some things about you and your sisters; I have to talk to you." Rachel was taken aback at the sorrow that was in her voice. She wondered if they were going to have to move schools. She had a feeling they would end up like this, but sensei was getting tired of homeschooling them for sixteen years considering she wasn't a teacher either.

"What has she been saying?" Lilian asks trying to ignore the stares of people. She noticed that Michele didn't even dare to walk over to people greeting them, even if it was people she had been hanging out with. Dona was looking at the floor with unrecognizable sorrow in her eyes that on her sisters and Ashton could see. Ashton looked at her worriedly and put a protective arm around her shoulder. He gave her a sympathetic smile when her head propped up while she returned a thankful one. Ashton hated seeing her like that. He never wanted to get really popular because he hated the idea, but just because he liked football, he was considered 'popular'. He made most of his friends before being popular, just by being nice to them, and now he was getting more unwanted attention. He knew he would have a lecture later from the snotty football players telling him to not be nice or even look at the girl. He didn't even know what Emily said about them, but he knew it was probably really bad.

"Let's get to class." He says softly as she puts her head back down. Dona nods slowly as Ashton tries to block her from as much as the school he can. They split the group walking to separate classrooms to sit through their mental torture of stares.

**Yes, yes, I'm sorry I have been writing so slowly. I literally just got out of writers block after dreaming up this story. Ooooh, what's going to happen next, I promise the next chapter will be **_**really, really**_** good…..and we may hear some past stories in the next few chapters. Remember, it will only get better if you review! Let me know how you feel so far about the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Does anyone know why everyone keeps staring at us?" Rachel grumbles to everyone around the lunch table. Everyone, except Ashton who seemed to block Dona out from the crowd had been able to figure out what Emily had told most likely the whole school. Lilian had disappeared with one of her friends to tell her what was going on but no one had seen Lilian all day either. Michele had chemistry with Lilian and she said that she didn't show up and had to make an excuse for her. Rachel noticed that everyone either backed away or ran from her in the hallways. She was beginning to feel like it was a lost cause to even talk to anyone about what the rumor was, but she just wanted to find Lilian.

"I'm going to go find Lilian." Rachel says coldly, standing up out of her wooden chair. The lunch room became silent as she walked out of the door filled with only whispers and glances at the door and the other sisters. Michele tried to keep at least a half smile as much as she could but was failing miserably. Ashton clung to Dona's side the whole day trying to comfort her knowing that she had probably been in a situation like this before. Rachel looks around the empty hallway deciding to go to the bathroom. She subconsciously looks around for any people before walking through the squeaking door.

"Lily, are you in here?" She asks loudly. She looks under the stalls seeing no feet. She shrugs, heading towards the door before she stops hearing a sniffle.

"Hello?" Rachel asks scrunching her brow. She walks to the second stall where the sniffling came from. She leans against the side, crossing her feet. Rachel knocks on the blue door sighing.

"Lily, is that you?" Rachel asks.

"Go away."

"Lily, you need to come out." Rachel says hearing more sniffling.

"No." Lilian says breaking into more sobs. Rachel sighs, shaking her head. She tugs her leather glove off of her right hand and sets it on the lock. The lock melts away, the metal leaking to the floor. She pulls the door open meeting Lilian. Lilian was sitting on the toilet seat with her knees pulled to her chest with her face between her legs. Her hair was a mess down to her shoulders than her usual two buns on the back of her head. She lifts her face up to see Rachel standing there with her hands at her sides. Lilian had a large bruise on the side of her cheek that was turning blue. Her face was shining from the light hitting wet tears rolling down her face. Some of her mascara was smeared on the bottom of her eyes and her dark blue shirt was smeared with dirt.

"What happened Lilian?" Rachel says sternly more of an order than a question.

"S-S-She….it w-was…" Lilian says stuttering as her body rocks with sobs.

"What happened?" Rachel asks again coldly. Lilian looks up at her slowly.

"Abby was going to tell me what was going on a-and when we turned the corner to the back of the school…one of the jocks slugged me while I was talking to Abby. They tried to attack Abby because she was talking to me and I blocked all the hits. I didn't hurt anyone but…." She says breathing deeply before letting more tears slide down her face.

"T-They kept telling me to send the message to y-your witch of a sister….they kept screaming at me, calling me a witch like you, D-Dona, and Michele." She says breaking out into more and more sobs. Rachel rushed in wrapping her arms around her big sister. Rachel rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down as she started talking again.

"I-I'm just glad it wasn't Dona, especially Dona because-because she gets really sensitive about that kind of stuff. Dona wouldn't have made it through. I know you would have beaten them up and Michele would have done flips or something to get away from them. But-But I wasn't able to…..I wasn't able to protect Abby." She says sobbing even harder. Rachel looked at her confused.

"What happened to Abby?" She asks calmly.

"T-They started hitting her, telling her that I would curse her if she was friends with me. I already had three jocks trying to hit me and I could only block because couldn't just beat them up, especially not in front of Abby, I could kill them!" She says.

"Abby ran away and I managed to run shortly after. I-It was Emily! She was watching the whole time! S-She was there, she was there….laughing!" Lilian puts her head down between her legs hugging herself into a ball. Rachel felt a large amount of anger wash over her. She knew it was all Emily's idea and the roomer was clearly about her. Emily was obviously sending a message to her through her sister. Rachel knew she was bad, but not this bad. She must have some it before to other people, but they were not like other people.

Emily has no idea what she had gotten herself into.

After a while, Rachel had managed to get Lilian out of the stall and clean herself up collecting her usually under control emotions. Lilian had never felt so guilty. She had made her sister worry about her because she had never even seen her cry. Lilian always had her emotions under control unless her sisters were kidnapped or something. But Lilian knew that she couldn't fight back without killing them because they weren't skilled like her or ninja's. Lilian wasn't able to protect Abby who was trying to tell her what was going on. Abby had gotten beat up because she was only talking to her! That was not fair. And she was a complete defenseless girl! Lilian had only gotten punched in the cheek because she was preoccupied talking to Abby when they were turning the corner. Abby looked like she broke a leg was she ran off limping. Lilian didn't care that Abby didn't wait for her because she could tell Abby got the message that Lilian could handle herself.

Rachel and Lilian walked back to the lunchroom thankfully only spending a quick ten minutes in the bathroom. They sit down at the lunch table as her sisters and Ashton looked at her confused. Lilian knew she looked like crap not even counting the giant blue bruise on her cheek. Dona was the first to break the silence.

"Lilian, where were you all day?" She asks. Lilian opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Michele.

"Yeah, you look like crap. Did something hit you?" She asks pointing to the bruise on her face. Lilian closed her mouth looking at the floor while Rachel sent them all a look to kill.

"Nothing's wrong, I'll explain later." She says quietly. Michele nods obviously hearing her clearly as Dona shrinks down in her seat some more. Rachel looked at Lilian and Dona. Rachel knew that she was going to send a _very_ clear message to Emily. Dona could feel the tension building up at the table. She wanted to help Lilian with the purple spot on her cheek, being the family doctor herself, but restrains herself knowing that she can't do it in the middle of lunch. Lilian's hair was pulled back into her signature two buns, messier than usual and her shirt was clean from dirt from washing it out. Everyone was really stressed with everything going on and just wanted to go home, back to normal.

After spending the rest of the day at the prison people call school, they went home in uncomfortable silence knowing everyone wanted to say something. When they got home, everyone went to their rooms, trying to shut out the world. Ashton went to Dona's lab with her. Ashton sat next to her as she began tinkering with her cell phone.

"I have always been the weak link." Dona says glumly. Ashton looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I have always taken it the hardest…..for being what we are." She says taking the screen off.

"Why?" He says questionably.

"All our lives we have had to live cut off from the world. I always thought I could walk around like a normal human someday." She says sarcastically.

"But we know that will never happen." She says her voice quiet. Ashton put an assuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. She began talking again.

"When we were little, I was always the questionable one. I always wanted to know more and more, trying to build new things. But I could never get my hands on anything good since sensei tries to protect us from people following us back, so she could never go buy any good mechanical parts. I snuck out one night and went the opposite way from the city going deeper into the woods." She says chuckling.

"I had no idea there were hunters back there because I went farther than I intended to. I was playing around with my powers, lifting up blocks of soil and stuff." She says taking a deep breathe. She never told anyone this story before except Lilian and she realized that she trusted him enough to tell him.

"I was eleven, so I didn't know any better about watching out for people since there were none buy the house. We didn't pay attention to people much then and I wandered farther away from the house where people lived close by. I had already gone at least fifteen miles away from the house not knowing….and….and." She says taking out a microchip.

"Some hunter came out of nowhere and jumped me. He called me a witch, a dark sorcerer and many more things." She says holding back tears. Ashton watched as her eyes became wet and her lips quivered a bit. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You can tell me….go on." He says calmly.

"I…I didn't mean to, b-but when he grabbed me waist, I-I used my powers. I don't know how bad I hurt him, but I never saw him again…..That's why I'm so sensitive about what we are." She says sniffling. Ashton pulled her into a hug not caring that he felt tears on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you told me." He says.

"Me to."

**Are you guys excited to know the rumor? I know I am! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am so sooorrrry for the late update. The internet on my computer wouldn't work so it took a while to get back on track. Anyways, hope you like the chapter, it's a cliffhanger! I will update soon, please review!**

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." Ashton says knocking groggily on Dona's labs door from the tiny amount of sleep he got last night. He had been having nightmares the whole time about his mother that he didn't even know. They were all about the Kraang coming to get him and some about the Kraang capturing him and the sisters. His dreams kept switching the whole night, drifting into more nightmares the further they went. He was truly scared, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Lilian later that night had explained to them what had happened during the school day. She told everyone that they weren't to hang out with anyone except themselves because of the mysterious rumor that was being passes around. They had yet to figure out what it is, and whenever they try to ask someone they run away or make an excuse. Dona worried for the worst because they had a talk that if the school figured out their powers, they were to move. They knew no one would believe that they had such powers, but would pester them and they all know what Rachel would do for defense against the sisters or herself. But if it came to a life threatening situation, they would have to use their powers to save each other and themselves…and transfer schools.

"I'm up!" Dona yelled tiredly through her door, muffling her voice. Ashton watched as a very tired Dona walked through the metal door, hunched over. She had no sleep either, only thinking about what would happen the next day. Everyone made a promise to have a buddy with them at all times in case someone gets hurt.

"Morning." She says squinting her eyes from the bright light. Her short, light brown hair was pulled into a small messy bun on the top of her head. She blew strand hair out of her eyes walking out in a purple tank top and black long pajama pants. She groans and runs her hand down her face seeing Ashton smirk amusingly.

"Ha ha ha, save the pictures for later." She says her violet eyes looking down the hallway where her sisters were getting out of their rooms with the same expression. They usually woke up earlier than this, but at the looks of it, none of them got much sleep. Even Lilian looked like she was about to fall on the floor.

"Welcome to the family, Ashton." Dona says nonchalant. Michele falls to the ground only to be swept up by wind, blowing her over to the bathroom.

"I see that no one here is a morning person?" Ashton asks rubbing his eyes. He had also dragged himself out of bed. He got as much sleep as the sisters did; which wasn't much. He had so many thoughts flying around frantically in his head, that he could barely shut his eyes. He didn't know what was going to happen today, but he was going to ask around for that mysterious rumor that hasn't been told to them yet. Ashton had a true friend on the Football team and knew that he wouldn't run away from him, even if he was with Dona.

Ashton knew that everything was taking a toll on Dona. She had been more distant lately. Whenever he looked over to her in classes where they were separated, she would be staring out of the window, with a thoughtful expression on her face. He could see the sadness in her eyes when she was looking at other students that ignored her. Unlike other people, Ashton understood. He understood that Dona was probably the one in the family that wanted to be human the most. She had her reasons, but he wanted to comfort her. Her cheerfulness to her talk had dispersed and she only talked about homework and not her theories for science. When she did, she didn't say much.

Ashton could see that she put on one of the fakest smiles he had ever seen when Dona was around Michele. He knew that Dona was the second oldest and she was being as brave as she could in from of her to not worry her. Michele was the baby of the family. Even though she was very strong, she was would fall apart if she saw the sadness that Dona was going through. Michele was always cheerful, but she was hurt the most emotionally. But, she was the most rational in certain situations.

"You better get ready." Ashton says chuckling at her outfit. She was dressed in lavender sweatpants and a black oversized sweatshirt that sagged over her tiny figure. Her hair was in untamed large curls that hid her ears and she had dark bags under her eyes. If Ashton wasn't relating himself, then she could have looked like someone in a two day hangover.

"Oh, don't insult me; I was thinking about wearing this but now I have to change." She says drowsily as she leaned her hip against the doorway. Ashton was in a white t-shirt and dark jeans. He had noticeable bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, but wasn't as bad as Dona's. Ashton knew he looked exactly like Dona ten minutes ago before he got ready.

Ashton bit the inside of his cheek as he saw the redness in Dona's puffy eyes. It was obviously from crying, and he hated seeing her that way. "I'm going to change." She says closing the door.

"I'm coming!" Dona shuffles over to the van, hopping in from the side door next to Ashton. She looked a little more presentable with her violet v neck and her light gray sweatpants. She had barely got her clothes on before her sisters were yelling at her to get into the car, so she hadn't had any time to cover her black rings with makeup.

Dona looked at her sisters. They were wearing similar attire; sweatpants and t-shirts with light jackets to hide their tattoos, or as Michele preferred to call them; element markings. Dona leaned her head onto Ashton's shoulder as she felt sleep overcoming her again as Lilian began to drive the van under the tunnels.

"Remember, everyone sticks to each other at all times unless you absolutely can't," Lilian says protectively. "Dona, you try to stick with Ashton at least and Michele, Rachel and I will stick to each other. Rachel scoffs knowing she would be able to take care of herself. She had gotten barely any sleep after having a nightmare and stayed up most of the night like her sisters and Ashton. Rachel knew she didn't need a buddy, but Michele needed one and Lilian needed one, especially from the episode she went through.

Dona nods slightly knowing Ashton would feel it to confirm she heard the reminder. Ashton smiled at her. Dona's curls were slightly brushed, but on the left side the hunched up near his neck as she slid on his shoulder. She was the tallest and skinniest of the sisters, but she sure was tiny.

"Don't worry, we'll stick together." She assures.

"Do we have to go to fuckin' gym class, Emily's in there?" Rachel grumbles annoyingly to her sister. She wasn't known for backing out of anything, especially fights, but she didn't want her family getting hurt. Lilian sighs muttering about her obnoxious sisters whining.

"Look, I know you don't want to see her…anybody for that matter. But we can't skip class." Lilian says as she grabs her gym back out of her blue and gray locker. Rachel slams the locker door shut forcefully as she takes her anger out on it. Lilian grinds her teeth ignoring the squeaking it made in the process as they earn a few more unwanted stares from people passing by. Lilian grabs her sister's wrist speed walking down the hallway.

"Be on your best behavior." She grumbles.

…_In the gym…_

"Rachel and Emily, go to the locker rooms, you're dismissed early for your behaviors!" The gym teacher shouts practically seething. It was twenty minutes until the class was over and the rivalries had been at it since the beginning. They were yelling, glaring, and arguing harshly to each other for almost no reason at all. Lilian had slapped her forehead multiple times at the way Rachel was acting. She had told her to be on her best behavior, but obviously she didn't give a care in the world; even if it meant punishment.

"Lilian, go with them so they don't bury each other alive." The teacher grumbles into her ear. Lilian have her weak smile as she looked over her shoulder on the way out the door. Lilian inwardly shot remarks at her instructor for making her go with the two most unstable idiots in the whole school. She made her way across the basketball court as other girls dodged her since boys were outside playing soccer.

Lilian closed the large wooden door behind her and leaned against it huffing. She looked to her left towards the bulky door that separated the girl's locker room from the hallway. She trudged her way over as she sighed hearing yelling come from behind the quarters. Opening the door, she saw the blonde yelling at Rachel who had a smirk on her face; she had obviously done something to set her off and was proud of it.

"STOP!" Lilian yelled over Emily's high pitched voice, making her own echo off the cold, cement walls. The two girls looked at her almost perplexed she would even sound that distressed. Lilian was known for being the light headed, calm sister out of the four. She stood in the closed doorway, hunched over with her shoulders stuck up at her sides that trailed down to her clenched hands.

"You two need to stop before I go crazy and drown you both!" She snapped. Rachel put up her gloved hands and turned towards the corner that leads to the lockers. Emily looked Lilian over before following Rachel to the back, still furious. Lilian ran back to them and stood in front of Rachel before she could punch Emily in the face, leaving it permanently dented.

"Now, what did you do to Emily to make her so upset a minute ago?" She asks her voice calming down a bit, but still in its same demanding demeanor. Rachel scowled and replied.

"She stepped on gum, it wasn't my fault." She says her tone normal. Lilian looked over to Emily abruptly, causing Emily to take a step back slowly as she stared at her wide eyed.

"What is the stupid rumor you spread about us, we walk around as if we have the plague!" She shouts her eyes boring into hers. Emily stood straight up, gaining her confidence back as she pointed an accusing finger at Rachel.

"For one; she pushed me into the gum," She snaps making her blonde curls bounce with her jerky movement. "And for two; after seeing Rachel creepy ass eyes over here, I just said that you guys were witches of some sort," She states crossing her arms as she blows a stray piece of hair out of her face. Lilian stared at her confused. They had been used to the witch thing, but that wasn't the whole answer.

"The entire rumor." Lilian orders leaning forward. She saw Emily's face soften a bit and her shoulders slumped down a bit. She looked at Lilian with a guilty expression.

"I doubt you believe me, but that was all I said. I told some of my girlfriends that you were some sort of witches and I think the people they passed it on to took it the wrong way," She says sighing, looking downcast. "I wasn't the one who said any of the other stuff and I know it's hard to believe, but I don't even know what people think you are now.

Just like you said, their avoiding you like the plague and I don't know why." She says shrugging. The two sisters look at her perplexed, but more confused. They had not seen Emily's soft side and they made a theory that she probably didn't have one. Lilian looked deep into Emily's eyes. Lilian was always the best one out of her sisters that could read peoples auras easily. And now, all she sees is honesty.

"Damn…I believe you." She mumbles loudly. Rachel steps forward, her arms crossed as she looked at Emily the same way. She wasn't as good as Lilian, but she could still see auras. Rachel let her shoulders hand down a bit as she saw the same thing her sister did.

"Me to." She grumbles, feeling defeated. She quickly shot up and looked at Emily again.

"But why are you always after me?" She asks accusingly as she narrowed her dark brown eyes which would have been scarier if she didn't have contacts on.

"Because…Because…." Emily trailed off not wanting to admit anything. The truth is, she was jealous of Rachel. She wasn't sure why, but something about her made her jealous and mad. She turned to the only thing that she could to show her jealousy; taunting. She was a master at it after doing it so many times.

"I…I-I was always jealous of you." She admitted. Rachel looked at her, taking aback. She wasn't expecting anything even near to that range.

"Why?" Rachel asks her voice a little too soft for her liking. Emily looked at her shrugging as she stuttered.

"I'm not sure…but it's probably too late now, but I would like to say I'm sorry." She says. Rachel looked down at the floor thinking a bit. They had fought…A LOT, but weren't that different. Emily seemed like she could be a pretty good friend, and she could help clear the witch whatever thing up about her and her sister. Just as Rachel was about to reply.

_BOOM._

There was a loud crash that shook the entire building. It rumbled through the ground and made its way through the locker room. The blue and gray lockers shook as the vibration went through the school. The three girls looked at each other with pure shock. Rachel and Lilian immediately got in their fighting positions, but Lilian's phone buzzed in her pocket. She felt around and pulled it out tapping to the text message as she looked around cautiously. She gasped and put her dust covered hand over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the text message.

"What?!" Rachel exclaims question as she looked around too.

"It's from Dona." Lillian says.

"What does it say?!" Rachel yells annoyed.

"_It's the kraang, their here."_


End file.
